Rin's Disguise!
by Kazusa Kuroyukihime
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Rin sang idol harus menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya sebagai... Kutu buku?/ Chapter 2 Updated!/ Hoshi? She is really like a star. Yeah, a star that even can't glow in the dark, cause it was dark itself./ Gaje, OOC, alur kecepatan, de-es-be./ Mind to R&R?
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Saya Kazusa Kuroyukihime (Panggil saja Yuki), author baru di fandom Vocaloid! Saya mempublish fic Rin sebagai debut saya di sini.. Karena masih termasuk author baru, maaf bila ada kekurangan untuk fic saya ini. Sekedar informasi, chapter ke-1 hanya berupa prolog. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**RIN'S DISGUISE!  
a fic by Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Attention please.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine, but this story is totally mine.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau Rin sang idol harus menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya sebagai... Kutu buku!?**

**DLDR. Happy reading!**

* * *

Halo!

Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Rin. Dan kau pasti tahu siapa aku.

Huh? Oh, tidak! Aku bukannya sombong, tapi aku adalah salah satu dari karakter terfavorit di Vocaloid. Akui saja, pasti di antara kalian ada yang menyukaiku kan? Hehe ^^

Tidak tahu Vocaloid? Hanya sekedar mengunjungi fandom Vocaloid _iseng _dan tidak tahu siapa aku? Wah... Tanya sada pada Google-san.

Umm, oke. Karena aku di sini bukan untuk promosi, mari bicara mengenai kehidupanku di sekolah.

Aku bersekolah di Crypton High School, sekolah _high-class _terfavorit. Ah, beberapa orang yang membaca ini pasti berpikiran : 'Tentu saja. Dia terkenal, tokoh utama dan selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik.' Tapi itu salah! Tak ada orang yang mendekatiku di sekolah ini. No, no! Bukan karena mereka menyingkir melihat _idola _sepertiku, tapi karena aku bukanlah seorang Kagamine Rin di sini.

Bingung? Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan.

Kami, para Vocaloids tidak bisa menunjukkan diri kami secara langsung. Karena aku, Len, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, de-el-el masih butuh sekolah (Apa ini aneh? Vocaloids juga butuh sekolah!), maka kami harus menyamar. Dan inilah aku. Seorang Ganemika Rin, bukan Kagamine, berpakaian ala kutu buku di sekolah. Well, jangan berpikir tentang aku yang memakai kacamata bulat tebal dengan rambut di kepang dan mengenakan seragam kedodoran. Kutu buku juga berevolusi seiring perkembangan jaman. Aku mengenakan kacamata yang cukup keren, rambutku pendek, dan memakai seragam yang pas ukurannya denganku. Hmm? Penyamaranku pasti diketahui? Oh tidak, tentu saja. Dengarkan cerita tentang classmate ku di bawah ini.

Aku bersekolah di CHS, di kelas 2 SMP, VIII-D. Dan di kelasku, murid-muridnya nampak seperti.. Preman. Yang perempuan pun demikian! Bad luck, Rin. Mereka mengejekku dan mengerjaiku (Oh well, siapa yang tidak ingin mengerjai orang sekedar untuk '_have fun' _ala anak jaman sekarang?). Padahal setiap istirahat, aku selalu mendengar mereka menyebut namaku **yang asli**. Sepertinya mereka fans-ku. Aku yakin 95% mereka bukan fans-ku. Ayolah, fans-ku tidak mungkin tidak tahu rupaku kan? Masa sih mereka tak tahu kalau aku itu **Rin **sungguhan?

Baiklah. Beralih lagi, masalah adikku si _shota_ itu. Sebenarnya Len, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo dan Meiko (Mereka 16 tahun **di sini**) satu sekolah denganku. Tapi yah.. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Len di kelas sebelahku, Miku dan Gumi di kelas 10, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Meiko di kelas 11. Mereka juga menyamar, namun nasib mereka lebih beruntung dariku. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang orang-orangnya ramah. Hah. Nasibku lah. Meski begitu kami selalu pergi dan pulang bersama-sama.

Oke, kurasa sudah cukup kan, penjelasan mengenai hariku sekarang? Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah capek bercerita terus. Tanya saja kepada si shota itu. Aku mau makan jeruk! Mau? Haha! Beli sendiri! Jaaa~

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

* * *

Hyaa! Akhirnya selesai, prolog untuk Rin's Disguise. Keep or delete?

Mohon review, kritik, ataupun saran yang membangun untuk saya selaku author baru yang belum berpengalaman ini.

Thanks for reading.

At last, **REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Hoshi the Class Provocator!

Haiii minna-san~ Yuki kembaliiiiiiii~

Rin : Masih berani menampakkan muka rupanya huh?

Y : Emangnya aku salah apaaaaa? *puppyeyes*

R : Banyak. Masa sih gue jadi nerds kayak gitoe!? *gaholmode:ON*

Len : Haaaiii~ (Malah numpang hai-hai-an) *digaplokRin*

Y : Yasudlah, Riiiiin~ Balas review!

R : Emang gue babu lo?!

Y : Len aja deh... Ntar Yuki kasih pisang langsung dari (dan ama) monyetnya~

L : *begomode:ON* Sip lah~

**Xinon**

L : HAAAAI, XINON! *autismode:ON*

Y : *ngegaplokLen* Hush! Minggir! Waaaaah~~ Maacih... Arigatou gozaimasu... Udah lanjut kok~

R : Yah, Xinon-san. Halo. *wajahdatar* Errm.. Yang jelas cerita ini udah gak seru lagi. Setidaknya bagiku.

Y : GOMENASAI KALAU MENGECEWAKAN #tereak pake toa

L : Last, thanks for the review~

**Kuro Rei-chan**

L : Beneran? *matabling-bling*

Y : Siapa dulu dong? Yu.. *dibekep*

R : Jadi kamu fans-ku nih? *jutek*

Y : Wooo, Rin, sopan dikit napa?

L : Udah apdet kok... Arigatou for the review~

** 18**

L : Sip! Udah lanjut kok! Thanks for the review!

**Rin Ganemika**

R : ...Rin imitasi.

L : YUKIIIIIII~ *tereakpaketoa*

Y : Ahhh, itu orgil. Gak usah diladenin lah... Tuh sebenarnya sepupuku.

L+R : Owh.

L : Yasudlaaaaaaaah~

Okeh, minna-san balik lagi ama Yuki. Ehhhm, sebenernya, di sini ada OC. Data OC-nya bisa dilihat dari profilku sih, tapi yasudlah, dimuat di sini aja.

**Shirakawa Hoshi**

Cewek usia 14 tahun, lahir tanggal 2 April. Rambutnya pendek warna coklat muda wavy, matanya warna hijau gelap. Nicknamenya Hoshi, Shiho, atau Kao. Cewek yandere yang kayak emak-emak cerewetnya. Provokator di kelas.

Yup-yup. That's all. Happy reading~~

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hoshi

* * *

**RIN'S DISGUISE**

**a fic by Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**.**

**Attention please.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine, but this story is totally mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana kalau Rin sang idol harus menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya sebagai... Kutu buku!?**

**DLDR. Happy reading!**

* * *

Piip! Piip!

Arghhhh! Alarm sialan! Aku masih mengantuk! Aku pun membanting alarm berbentuk jeruk itu. Well, untuk seorang idol sepertiku membeli alarm baru tuh semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, kan? #sombong mode : ON.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa tidur lebih lama. Lama. Cuma sekitar 30 detik dan si shota membangunkanku dengan mendobrak pintu dan berteriak histeris.

"Onee-chan! Pisangku hilang!" semacam itulah.

Arghhh! Ingin sekali rasanya kubanting si shota itu seperti aku membanting alarm jeruk-ku yang sudah ke 362 kalinya hancur karena kubanting (Aku selalu membanting alarm ketika bangun #smirk). Ahh, tapi shota maniak pisang itu takkan bisa kubeli lagi.. Jadi gak bisa kubanting deh. Lagipula, Len itu kan lebih berat daripada aku. Intinya, aku tak mungkin membanting si shota.

Oke, kembali ke masalah bangun pagi. Rupanya si Len kehilangan pisangnya. Setahuku ia meletakkan 2 sisir pisang yang ia beli kemarin di atas lemari. Hmm. Aku tidak peduli. Ia masih saja mencari-cari. Mengobrak-abrik isi lemariku dan aku masih menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka sebelum...

"SHOTAAAA! KEMBALIKAN JAM TIDURKU!" Oh crap. Shota itu langsung kabur! Sialan.

"..."

Ahh, sudahlah. Toh aku harus masuk ke sekolah. Jadi dengan teramat sangat terpaksa aku mulai beranjak. Mengucek mata, melakukan peregangan ringan, lalu berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian aku keluar. Sudah berpakaian lengkap ala kutu buku plus mata panda. Hmm? Yah, aku begadang semalam. Aku lalu langsung turun ke bawah, tidak peduli dengan rambut kusutku. Aku hanya meletakkan pita kesayanganku yang kedua.

Kedua.

Iya. Yang kedua. Sejak aku menjadi kutu buku aku tidak boleh tampil mencolok, apalagi dengan pita raksasa di kepalaku. Jadi... Luka menyuruhku untuk beli pita yang sedikit lebih kecil. Dan ini dia, pita berwarna putih ke-pink-pink-an. Kecil saja.

Tak lama, aku sampai di ruang makan. Aku lalu menuju ke arah kulkas, mengambil sekotak yoghurt jeruk dan 3 buah jeruk. Itu memang sarapanku sehari-hari.

Aku lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Kulihat Len duduk di sana. Tampaknya ia sudah menemukan pisangnya. Ya sudahlah. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, mulai mengupas jeruk.

"Onee-chan. Kau sudah siap?" tanya si shota.

"..." Aku hanya diam.

"Hey! Onee-chan?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Hello?"

"Onee-chan?" dia mulai menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku.

Urgh! Apa dia tidak bisa membiarkanku makan dengan tenang sebentar saja?

Lep.

Dan selesai! Jeruk ketigaku.

"Ayo." Aku berkata pada akhirnya. Len mengangguk. Kami lalu pergi keluar setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci rapat. Kulihat Luka, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Meiko, dan Kaito sudah menunggu di luar.

"Ayolah, shota! Kau lama sekali!" seru si baKaito. Len hanya merengut. Kami lalu berjalan bersama-sama. Sekolah kami tidak terlalu jauh sih. Hanya butuh 10 menit dari rumahku (dan Len). Di sepanjang perjalanan, biasanya akan ada perdebatan kecil dari Miku dan Kaito, atau rayuan Gakupo pada Luka, atau lawakan gagal Kaito. Yang jelas, cukup seru untuk menemani perjalanan.

Tak lama, kami pun sampai. Kami pun berpencar ke arah kelas masing-masing. Aku masuk ke kelasku yang memang dekat dengan pintu masuk sekolah. Aku lalu duduk di kursiku. Sebuah bangku di pojokkan kelas. Memang posisi untuk kutu buku kan? Lagipula aku memang suka pojokan kelas. Aku mengeluarkan novel favoritku, lalu menyumpal telinga dengan headset yang lagi-lagi disederhanakan. Terserahlah. Yang penting aku masih dapat mendengar lagu dari headset itu.

Aku menikmati saat-saat tenang ini. Sampai seseorang bersuara cempreng datang dan meributkan seisi kelas. Perkenalkan, Shirakawa Hoshi, seseorang yang **sangat **berpengaruh di kelas ini. Ya, berpengaruh pada keributan kelas ini. Kelas ini sebenarnya _calm_, tenang, damai, tenteram, dan sebagainya. Orang-orangnya juga sebenarnya ramah. Hoshi, atau yang ku-nickname-kan _h*ly sh*t_ ini provokator di kelas yang damai ini. Cuma butuh waktu 3 bulan dan _this class changed_. Benar-benar virus mematikan. Parahnya, ia duduk di sebelahku! Aku benci orang seperti ini.

Shirakawa Hoshi. Umur 14 tahun, lahir tanggal 2 April. Penampilan yang sangat sok cantik, dilengkapi dengan giginya yang maju ke depan. Apa namanya? Tonggos? Selain sok cantik, dia juga sok pintar. Pernah saat itu sensei menanyakan "Apa nama penyakit pada mata yang terjadi akibat pengapuran di dalam mata?" Dan dia dengan **tidak** pintarnya menjawab : "Sensei! Aku tahu! Pasti jawabannya katak!" Dan ia sukses membuat seisi kelas terbahak-bahak. Dasar bodoh. Jelas jawabannya 'katarak' bukan 'katak'. Bukan hanya sok pintar. Dia juga centil dan genit. Pernah aku melihat dia merayu seorang senior. Dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan dan senyuman yang menurutku jelek itu. Jika aku berada di posisi senior itu aku pasti tanpa segan-segan muntah di hadapannya, atau jika perlu muntah **padanya** sekalian. Haah. Betapa sangat ingin aku melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

Hoshi ini juga merupakan orang yang masuk '10 orang yang harus kau miliki on your side'. Aku tahu maksudnya. Dia orang yang cukup sadistic. Bisa dibilang yandere. Jika ada orang yang menentangnya, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu sampai si 'korban' itu jera, kecelakaan, atau bahkan sampai keluar dari sekolah! Dan aku, si kutu buku ini menjadi sasaran empuknya. Haah. Kapan ya, kutu buku dapat melakukan 'emansipasi kutu buku'?

Sekarang dia sedang bercerita dengan teman-temannya yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Hah. Ya sudahlah. Aku berusaha tidak peduli.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

TUK!

Tuh kan. Kumat lagi. Dia udah mulai ngelemparin barang-barangnya. Dan saat aku menoleh, dia pasti mengalihkan pandangan atau kalau dia balas menatapku dia biasanya nunjukkin gigi tonggosnya dengan bangga atau ber-watados-ria.

TUK!

TUK!

TUK! TUK! TUK!

"Bisakah kau diam?" desisku seraya menatapnya marah. Kali ini dia menunjukkan wajah-tanpa-dosa-nya.

"Apa?" dia malah bertanya balik dengan sok innocent.

Aku menggeram. Aku kemudian menyetel laguku lebih kencang.

Oke, Hoshi, cewek usia 14 tahun, lahir tanggal 2 April. Rambutnya pendek warna coklat muda wavy, matanya warna hijau gelap. Nicknamenya Hoshi, Shiho, atau Kao. Cewek yandere yang kayak emak-emak cerewetnya. Provokator di kelas.

TUK! TUK! TUK! TUK! TUK!

Dia masih belum berhenti. Dan akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih 15 menit penuh perjuangan, bel masuk berbunyi juga. Hoshi menghentikan tangannya yang gatal sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Sigh. Tak lama, Kiyoteru-sensei, wali kelas kami masuk. Akhirnyaa~ Kiyoteru-sensei termasuk salah satu sensei galak. Dan ia sangat disiplin. Dan kau tahu, Hoshi termasuk salah satu anak yang masuk dalam blacklistnya. (Aku tahu, karena aku asisten Kiyo-sensei!)

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kiyo-sensei. Aku ber-yes-yes di dalam hati. Berarti... 1 les pelajaran tanpa kegatalan Hoshi! Yeay!

GREK!

...Tapi aku salah kira. Ia ternyata Hoshi sudah lebih cerdik dari sebelumnya. Untuk 'menggaruk' kakinya yang 'gatal', ia menendang kursiku. Sigh. Ya sudahlah. Tinggal menunggu hingga jam 10.15 dan ini akan berakhir. Ya. Hanya 15 menit. Ayolah! Cuma kurang lebih 2 jam. 2 jam. 2 jaaaaaam!

Haah. Ya sudah deh. Mungkin besok aku akan mengajukan permohonan pemindahan tempat.

-Skip time-

Sekarang jam 10 lebih 27 menit yang artinya 3 menit lagi sebelum istirahat berakhir. Dan di sinilah aku. Di taman belakang. Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja permainan favorit si tonggos itu. Apalagi kalau bukan dikerjai? Dan biasanya 5 menit sebelum istirahat berakhir mereka akan selalu begini. Tapi hari ini aku sangaaaat senang. Setelah aku menceritakan pada Luka, Miku, Gumi, dan lain-lain, kami setuju untuk membuat jebakan berencana untuknya. Haha! Jebakan ini berada di kanan sebuah pohon besar di taman belakang. Begini rencananya :

Rin – pohon – jebakan

Aku berlari ke belakang pohon, dan pastinya tonggos akan mengejarku dari depan. Dan...! Jatuh ke jebakan! Yeah!

Mari kita praktekkan sekarang.

"Heh! Jangan pikir kau bisa lari, nerd." serunya lantang dengan suara cemprengnya. Aku hanya berlagak ketakutan. (Jangan lupa aku ini idol multitalenta!) Aku lalu berlari ke belakang pohon. Dia mengikutiku dari arah berlawanan. Yes!

3

2

1

"AAAAAAH!"

Yes! Berhasil! Kwokwokwok! Hal menarik untuk perjalanan pulang nanti.

JEPRET

Uh uh. Si Kaito sepertinya sudah beraksi dari balkon kafetaria. Bisa nampak dari syal birunya yang berkibar-kibar itu. Memang baKaito. Bahkan dari lantai 1 tempatku berada (NB : Balkon berada di lantai 2) aku bahkan dapat mendengar suara Kaito, Gakupo dan si shota yang berbunyi :

'Hei! Jangan mendesak terus!' ini suara Kaito.

'Bukan aku! Ini si shota! Tenaganya memang luar biasaaa... WHOA!' ini si hentai Gakupo.

'Bukan akuuuuu!' Dan ini shota.

Aku menghela nafas. Kuduga Luka dan kawan-kawan juga tengah menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu kualihkan pikiranku ke Hoshi.

"SIAPA YANG MENARUH JEBAKAN DI SINI!?" Dia berseru. Bodoh. Memang ya, kebanyakan orang dengan tipe sefamily dengan Hoshi kebanyakan orang yang bisa dibilang... Bego. Gak mungkin kan, maling ngaku. Kembali lagi ke Hoshi. Yang kulihat hanya kepalanya, karena kami membuat jebakan tersebut sedalam 150 cm. Aku hanya berlagak terkejut. Haha! Rencana berhasil! Aku segera berlari, meninggalkannya bersama kedua temannya yang tadi ikut di belakangnya. Yes! Provokator kelas telah ditumbangkan!

KRIIIIIIIIING!

Bunyi bel! Ya sudah deh, sepertinya dia akan absen di pelajaran ini. Haha! Setidaknya dari pelajaran ini sampai pulang nanti aku bisa duduk tenang karena pengganggu di sebelahku sudah ku_usir_ untuk sementara. Tak ada yang menendang kursiku, melemparku bola-bola kertas, mecubitku, atau membuatku tersandung saat berjalan. Masalah besok? Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan bisa membalasku. Sudah kubilang kan, ini **rencana**. Rencana untuk menjatuhkannya! Kuyakin besok akan tertulis di mading : "Hoshi jatuh dari langit! (Ingat Hoshi = Bintang) Semuanya terbongkar!" Yap kira-kira begitulah. Baiklah. Saatnya belajar dengan tenang! Jaaa~

NB dari Rin : Siapkan jeruk untukku saat pulang nanti!

**つづく**

Yooo~ Akhirnya selesai juga buat chapter pertama. (Prolog tidak kumasukkan dalam chapter) Untuk chapter berikutnya... Juga pake OC. Cerita ini diperkirakan sekitar 5-6 chapter mungkin? Yasudlah.

R : Reviewww! RevieeEEEEEW!

Y : Apa seh!? Biasanya lo kagak begini deh.

R : Sertakan jeruk di review yaaaa~

Y : Owalah.

L : Juga pisaaaaaaaang~

Y : Okelah. Yuki juga! *geplaked* REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! *nyolongtoadarirumahsebelah*

**Next Chapter : Sugishita Kyoudai!**


End file.
